


A night to forget

by FireFandoming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Sex, Forced Crossdressing, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Sam just wants to have fun and forget his shitty past. He goes to a house party at his college. He thinks it’s the luckiest night of his life when he meets a charming man with blue eyes calling himself “Lucifer”. But his dreamy night quickly turns into a hellish nightmare.This has no beta and is a direct repost from my tumblr.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A night to forget

**Author's Note:**

> firefandoming is my tumblr same as on here

Sam just wants a night to forget about everything. Forget about leaving home. His brother and father’s anger the night he left. A party on campus seems like the perfect place for that. **  
**

It's only when Sam arrives that he realizes he doesn't know anyone here. Yep so much for fun. More like sipping cheap booze alone in a corner. He could have done that in his dorm. Yet here he is. Drinking from the obligatory red solo cup being an awkward loner at a party. Everyone here probably thinks he's stupid...

But to Sam's surprise, someone from across the room takes an interest in him. He's an older guy, older but still handsome. Perhaps a past member of one of the frats on campus? An Alumni coming back to check up on things? Or maybe someone going back to school for furthering his career? Sam isn’t sure. What he is about is that he keeps staring over at him. 

Eventually, the man comes over and plants himself on the same sofa next to Sam. Sitting extra close. “What's your name sweetheart?” The man asks in a charming tone.

“Sam. What's yours?” Sam questions shyly.

“Lucifer, ” The man replies with a certain sparkle in his handsome pale blue eyes. 

Sam laughs, “Okay sure, Satan, ” he replies skeptically. 

The man calling himself the devil grins. “What’s the matter, Sammy don't believe me?” Lucifer asks in a sarcastic tone. 

“Don't call me Sammy, ” Sam warns. 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Okay then, I won't call you Sammy if you agree to call me Lucifer does that sound good?” He asks. Sam nods, taking a sip from his drink. Fair enough. “Is this your first party?” Lucifer questions rubbing his hands together.

“Yeah was it that easy to tell?” Sam asks sipping more of his beer.

“You being a precious little wallflower that looks like a barely legal twink gave it away, ” Lucifer explains very bluntly. 

Sam blushes, “Well I am legal...I mean at least for sex...I'm 18,” Sam says stumbling over his words. This guy is intimidating...

“I figured. Is this your first semester too?” Lucifer asks. Back to small talk like he wasn't even coming onto Sam before. Sam again nods.

Lucifer swings his arm over the back of the couch. His hand landing on the young male next to him's shoulder. Lucifer then rubs said shoulder. Sam blushes more and Lucifer grins again. Handsome white teeth shining even in the low night of the party. “You're a bottom am I right?” Lucifer asks forwardly.

Sam chokes on his drink “excuse me?” Sam asks. More just trying to collect himself than wanting an answer. Did he even hear that right? 

“I asked if you're a bottom bitch, ” Lucifer repeats himself. Sam is sure his face is as scarlet as the cup in his hand by now.

“Uhm Yeah I guess I am, ” Sam answers finally. It's true he's only ever bottomed when he's had sex with guys. However, he isn't really sure how he feels about actually being called a “Bottom Bitch".

Lucifer smiles at him. “I think we're gonna get along great, ” Lucifer announces confidently. Is that meant to be his way of asking him out? Sam wonders. This whole conversation is new territory for him.

Sam just laughs nervously. What else is he supposed to do? “Oh so uh are you going to school here too?” Sam asks.

“Nah. But the parties sure are damn fun, ” Lucifer replies cheerfully as he looks around the room. “So much fresh meat,” Lucifer says almost gleeful. Okay, Sam's idea of him being an alumnus is right so it seems. 

Sam looks down and frowns his cup is empty. He begins to get up so he can refill it. Lucifer tightens his grip on Sam’s arm keeping it in place. Sam looks at Lucifer nervously. He doesn't like this very much. The older man loosens his grip when he sees look on Sam's face. “I’ll refill your drink for you. You just relax baby, ” Lucifer explains himself, rubbing Sam's arm.

Sam relaxes into the touch. “Okay sure, ” Sam says with a smile. He's just met this guy and he's already waiting on him. Lucifer takes Sam's cup with a smile on his face. 

A few moments later the man comes back with a full cup in one hand an open beer bottle in the other “I gave you punch not a beer I hope that's alright, ” Lucifer explains calmly. After giving Sam the cup back his arm finds its way around the young man again.

Sam looks at the cup. The punch looks okay so he sips it. He then notices Lucifer is staring at him as he drinks. “what are you staring at me like that for?” Sam questions curiously.

“I just want to make sure your drink tastes okay. If you don’t like it I’ll get you something else, ” Lucifer explains rubbing Sam's arm and gently pulling Sam closer. 

“Don't worry Lucifer, I like the punch, ” Sam reassures, sweetly. He really likes this guy. Lucifer seems so kind.

Lucifer smiles, “I’m glad,” he states. Something about the smile makes Sam feel uneasy but he pushes past it. “What's your major?” Lucifer asks leaning much closer to Sam and speaking softly. This conservation is somehow more personal now.

“Pre-law, ” Sam answers calmly. Trying to hide his shyness at being close up with Lucifer. He feels more blush creeping across his face. 

“Oh, smart boy, ” Lucifer compliments. “Not surprised, you look really smart and pretty too. You've got everything going for you huh? I bet all the boys are constantly chasing after you? Yet you are with some old fart instead of them, ” Lucifer says his grin growing wider he sounds so proud. 

Sam smiles warmly this is the love he missed out on while growing up. “You're not an old fart you're sexy, ” Sam says bluntly before burying his face in the rim of his solo cup. 

Lucifer looks playfully shocked, “Well well I have to say the same about you, ” he replies.

Sam looks down at his cup there's not much left in it. Then the strangest thing happens. His vision blurs. It's just a bit. He feels drunk. Drunk off of two drinks? Sam is not a lightweight. This is weird. “What was in that punch?” Sam asks curiously looking at the older man sitting to him. His vision is getting so much worse. His head feels like he's drowning. 

Lucifer cackles next to him rubbing his hands together, “This is going to be so much fun, ” that’s the last thing Sam hears before he passes out. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Sam wakes he’s in the back of a moving car. His whole body hurts. His stomach feels turned inside out. He tries to get up he can’t! That's when he realizes his hands and feet are tied. That's when the panic sets in, he screams but it's completely muffled. He'd been gagged and tied. As his senses slowly come back to him. The realization that he’s naked hits him! More panic ensues. As his eyes adjust to the low light the fact he's must be in the back of a van is clear. He's on a mattress in the back of a van, naked! Tears spill over and run down his face. He's terrified. 

The car stops abruptly. Then the back doors open and close. “Hiya Sammy, ” Lucifer greets cheerfully the same wide grin from the party plasters the man's face. Sam feels his heart jump in his chest. “Sorry I had to take all out here in this shitty van. Too many wannabe heroes nowadays with that hashtag me too bullshit, ” Lucifer explains. “So I made it look like you drank too much and I was just your boyfriend taking your drunk ass home. All the other little twinks ate that up and gave me no further hassle. Here we are I get have you!” He draws out the word you are a playful manner his grin growing ever wider. 

Sam tries to scream he tries to crawl away. There's not much space. He just ends up backed into a corner. 

When Lucifer tries to force Sam on his stomach. Sam fights back clumsily kicking. This doesn't do much. His captor just laughs at him. "I should have put more of those pills in your drink. Not used to catching thinks your size. The dosage was off. You shouldn't even be awake right now. Oh well, it's been a while since I've even had a lively catch. I don't mind a fight. As you know I'm gonna win," The man announces in a disturbingly playful tone. 

The man does get Sam on to his stomach. Sitting on the teen's legs to hold them down. A cold finger covered in something works its way inside of Sam. He fights it! 

"You're really going to fight me prepping you? Really now Sammy? Even knowing what's coming?" The Man questions around his own chuckles. "You're too much fucking fun!" He exclaims.

The finger is removed. Sam tries again to scream to get this to nightmare stop! He needs this to stop! He doesn't even hear Lucifer's fly unzip over the sound of his heart racing. He only knows it must have unzipped because the older man's cock tip is pressed between his ass cheeks. 

"Relax Sammy. It will all be over soon"

It starts to hurt. The pain gets so bad Sam's mind and body just give up trying to fight back it isn't worth it. There's no winning this. His mind just leaves his body. Eventually, the pain stops. Sam still just lays there. Much to his disgust when Lucifer pulls out the man kisses him around rope gagging his mouth. "You're so cute when eyes glaze over. Did you know that Sammy? You look like a beautiful doll when that happens. 

He hears Lucifer get up and van doors open and shut again. Soon the car engine starts up again. But Sam still can't get his body to move. 

After some time the vehicle stops. The doors open and close. Lucifer is sitting right beside him. The man's blue eyes Sam once thought of as handsome now seems ice cold and empty. Anyone that could do this must not have a soul. 

Sam flinches when Lucifer holds out a knife. The rapist grins at this, "You still work! Good I thought I completely broke you!" The man says in a sing-song manner waving around the blade. 

The man cuts the rope around Sam's mouth. He goes to scream. 

"Ah ah ah. You be a good boy. Unless you want the inside parts of you outside," Lucifer scolds.

Sam gulps. He doesn't know what to do or say. His captor pulls cloth over his head Sam panics. Then he realizes he's had a women's nightgown put on him… then he's just confused. 

Lucifer then tries to shove Sam's feet into a pair of shoes but gives up. Muttering to himself and tossing the shoes aside. "Sorry Sammy guess you're going home barefoot," The man says.

The man cuts the ropes around Sam's ankles and shoves out the back of the van. He hits the ground hard falling down. By the time Sam gets himself standing up again the van is gone. 

It's the middle of the night freezing, he's alone on the side of the road barefoot with his hand tights in a dress, the pain between his legs and shock what just happened sets in. 

Sam starts walking, freely crying as he walks. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is coming up by the time Sam makes it back to his apartment. At least he can check "Watching the sunrise" off his college bucket list. His feet are bloody. His body aches he just wants to go to bed. He considered going to a hospital or a police station. But decided against it…no one would take him seriously. 

Even with wrists tied he somehow manages to get his spare key from under the doormat and get inside. Praying none of his neighbors to see him. Barefoot in a dress with little purple flowers stumbling into his apartment at daybreak...the rumors would be so bad he'd probably have to just drop out and go home. 

Once inside Sam gets the nightgown off. He chews through the rope on his wrist with his teeth. He sticks the dress into the bottom of his closet. Ignoring the bloodstain in the rear. He just wants to forget it's even there.

Sam draws himself a bath. Washing away the evidence of the night before. 

He wants to forget last night ever happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are fuel :)


End file.
